


The 'Kissing Disease'

by ScarySpice4



Series: The Daily Struggles Of Brett and Liam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarySpice4/pseuds/ScarySpice4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam believes that his dying, when really he has mono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Kissing Disease'

**Author's Note:**

> Before Liam turned into a werewolf. His still at Devenford Prep.

Liam sat on the examination table in the doctors office quietly. Looking around the white sterile room only made him more nervous. His step-father sat dutifully to the right in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to the table waiting along with him.The tension in the room could probably be cut with a knife. _“This isn’t supposed to happen to me, he told himself. It was only supposed to be a little cold”_. Wringing his hands together he let out another puff of air. Decidedly he thought, _“waiting was the worst part of this whole experience thus far”_. So lost in his thought process he failed to hear the door open and someone walk in until his name was spoken. Zoning back into hear what he surely thought to be life threatening news Liam listened;

“Well Mr. Dunbar it appears you have a mild case of Mononucleosis otherwise know as the ‘Kissing Disease. This is caused by the Epstein-Barr virus. Usually it spread through saliva and mucus from the throat. It tends to be spread from sexual contact hints the word kissing”. His doctor stood looking the clipboard that assumedly held his lab results. Without even realizing it Liam let out a sigh, followed quickly by a deep red blush. He had contracted this disease no doubt from the stolen kisses he and his boyfriend shared on a day-day bases. Finally looking up he noticed he didn’t even have to look at his step-dad to know he was drilling holes in the side of his head. Needing something to say he blurted out,

“So I'm not dying then”. His response was a full hearty laugh. Watching his doctor shake his head face red was a full indication that no. He was not going to die.

“No Mr. Dunbar you are not. Although, you will be put on bed rest for the next two weeks and I’ll prescribe you a higher dosage of ibuprofen than you can get in the stores. I also recommend that you get throat lozenges and have limited contact with outside people. Other than that keep drinking lots of fluids, here is your pass excusing you from school, and you may be on your way.” The doctor told them briskly after finishing his laugh. Hopping down from the table and onto the floor he watched as his step-father took the excuse and prescription out of the man hands before walking out the door. Hanging his from just the thought of the line of questioning when he got home he followed silently with one thought in his head _“Brett!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment telling me what you thought. Let me know if you'd like to see a part 2 with Brett visiting Liam while on bedrest.


End file.
